The present invention is directed to a method of enhancing gait and a gait-enhancing system.
A user's gait is a description of the activities performed by the user undergoing locomotion. In particular, gait refers to the user's walking ability, although it could also be used to describe a running motion. Walking requires a complex movement involving weight shift, as well as cadence and stride length. Various techniques have been disclosed for performing gait analysis. Because of the complexity of the walking motion, most such gait analysis labs calculate movement kinesthetics utilizing complex equipment, such as floor load transducers, and the like. Also, such systems merely analyze gait and do not typically provide a technique for improvement to the gait.